


Bittersweet

by meltinglacier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, POV Female Character, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltinglacier/pseuds/meltinglacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph was a horrible person. A horrible friend. Because really, what kind of friend would knowingly ruin a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I try writing Tokka, and this is what happens. Well, I'm not quite satisfied with this one, so I'd really appreciate some feedback for it.
> 
> Cross posted to ff.net.

At first, she had been close to outraged when she realized what these strange new feelings for Sokka were. She was  _Toph_ , the Greatest Earthbender in the World. She wasn't weak, like those simpering girls who seemed to exist only to find a husband. At the time, these emotions had seemed to be the worst thing that had happened to her.

She had tried to rationalize her attraction to him. She had analyzed every instance that had so captivated her, tried to convince herself to give up this stupid crush. Nothing worked.

For two years, she ignored the heady rush that she got around Sokka. She had learned to disregard the fluttering in her stomach, the warmth that rose to her cheeks when she heard his voice. But she had been right in thinking that these new feelings would lead to disaster.

The day that Toph decided to ruin her best friend's relationship was a day like any other. The sun beat down on her even as a breeze cooled her cheeks and tangled her hair. She was sitting by a pond, dipping her toes into the cool water when an idea made its way through her mind. It was little more than a whisper, but it shook the foundations of her world.

What if she seduced Sokka?

For a moment, she had frozen in shock; blind eyes stared straight ahead as she processed what she had just thought. It was funny, really, the idea of Toph seducing anyone. She was rough and unrefined, a girl with dirt between her toes. She didn't know anything about romance, or the behavior needed to attract a man.

A fish nibbled on her toes, snapping her out of her reverie. She immediately put the ludicrous fancy out of her mind. But as time passed, she found that she couldn't ignore it. It burrowed its way through her mind, slithered in and out of her waking thoughts. At night, she dreamed of a future with Sokka, and woke tangled in constricting sheets, hot and restless.

She came up with all kinds of excuses, made lists of reasons why she shouldn't do this. He was dating Suki. He was in a healthy, loving relationship. He was happy.

But Toph wasn't. She knew how selfish she was being. She had always looked down on those court women who entrapped men with cunning temptations. She would not be like them.

Sokka deserved his happiness. It had only been two years since the war. He had earned a time of relaxation with his girlfriend. But no matter how many times she told herself that, there was always that stubborn little voice in the back of her mind that whispered  _she_ could make Sokka happy.

Suki was her friend. The other girl was kind and nice, a good person. Not like Toph. She was a horrible person. A horrible friend. Because really, what kind of friend would knowingly try to ruin a relationship?

But in the end, she gave in.

She was laughably inept at seduction. Surely Sokka had noticed the way her fingers lingered on his, the way her body pressed against his for just a second too long. He never said anything, and it made Toph feel so foolish. She was just a girl playing at being a woman. But every time she had those doubts, she obstinately pushed them aside. She had already started; there was no turning back.

And slowly, all of her persistence began to pay off.

Suki didn't know what was happening. She couldn't feel Sokka's heart race when he was near the blind girl, couldn't hear the way he swallowed minutely. Suki was happy and clueless and secure in the knowledge that her boyfriend loved her.

Toph couldn't suppress the triumphant feeling that welled up inside her whenever she heard him lick his lips nervously, whenever he stuttered around her. She hated herself for that.

Toph was competitive. For her, life was a series of contests. And she always won.

When Sokka's lips finally descended on hers, she realized that victory had never tasted so bittersweet.


End file.
